


Knowing

by swap



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swap/pseuds/swap
Summary: Yeong Gi sighed in annoyance. His brother could be such an insufferable prick. “I mean, you will get the CFO position. You’re confident and you have the credentials. But, what about after?”Kousuke realizes something!
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first I Love Yoo fiction! If you liked it or have constructive criticism, let me know through kudos & comments! :)

Knowing

Yeong Gi grabbed his second cheese burger and bit into it as he thoughtfully perused Kousuke, who was carefully looking around for signs of Meg. “If you get the position of CFO, then what?” He’d much rather be out running on this crisp Sunday afternoon.

Kousuke returned his focus to Yeong Gi with narrowed eyes, “If?”

Yeong Gi sighed in annoyance. His brother could be such an insufferable prick. “I mean, you will get the CFO position. You’re confident and you have the credentials. But, what about after?”

“Then, I work as CFO and aim for CEO & Chairman positions”

“That is all about work. What do you have going for you apart from work?”

“ _ **Nol**_ , not everything is about fun and frolic. Not that you’d know” pat came the condescending response.

“Were you deprived of your crepes this morning?” Yeong Gi asked annoyed at his brother’s unnecessary rudeness. “Anyway, don’t you have to move to Japan?”

Kousuke looked away & sighed, “That goes without saying”.

“Then what about here?”

Now, Kousuke looked reluctant, “What about here?”

“What about your friends? Hansuke & Yu Jing?”

“… I don’t know if I’d call Yu Jing a friend anymore”.

Yeong Gi continued to munch on his burger. Why was Kousuke making this so difficult? “Besides the point. Anyway, what about others? What about your assistants? Jayce and Shin Ae?”

“…”

Yeong Gi waited for a response. When nothing was forthcoming, he popped the last of the burger into his mouth & wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand, earning himself a look of disgust from across the table. Argh, this conversation was testing his patience. He shouldn’t really care about this. But he couldn’t stand by and watch Kousuke make one wrong decision after another.

Yeong Gi pushed his chair back and stood up, “With your capability, you will always have work you desire & more. But, what about the other aspects of your life? With your temperament, you’ll end up with nothing but work. Think about what you are missing, Kousuke.” Yeong Gi gave Kousuke a moment’s consideration and proceeded to throw away his food wrappers and put away trays. “My Nana will be back from her trip in an hour. I need to head home to clean up the mess!”Yeong Gi headed out of the restaurant, got in his car & drove away.

——

Kousuke sat at the table pondering Nol’s words. _That little…gigantic moron! What did he know? All he did was hang out with friends… Friends._

Kousuke glared at a stain on the table and got up to leave. His swanky Ferrari was waiting out front. He got in, slammed the door close and revved up the engine.

Soon, he found himself in a familiar neighborhood. He wondered what he would do about his assistants. Well, he’d offer to have Jayce move with him. After all, he was recommended by father. But. What about his assistant-in-training? She was 17. He couldn’t very well offer her an opportunity to move. And, what was he thinking? More importantly, **_why_** was he even considering all this? Stupid Nol.

When he realized where he had driven to, he sped away from the place. What was he thinking? He had no business there, not in his conspicuous car, anyway. Frustrated, he soon found himself pulling into the parking lot of K Mall. He deserved a cheesecake. After making sure to pocket the makeup remover, he headed into Sunbucks.

He ordered White Chocolate, Raspberry cheesecake and a coffee & sat himself in a quiet section of the cafe. His hand felt heavy as he lifted the fork to dig into the cheesecake. With this fork hovering mid-air, Kousuke tilted is head to the side, blindsided by his lack of enthusiasm for the dessert.

And, that is how Shin Ae found her boss at the cafe. She didn’t expect to run into him. Uh-huh, she wanted to turn tail and run. May be he hadn’t seen her yet? It’d be very awkward at work tomorrow if he noticed & she bailed. But, making small talk was awkward too! Deciding that she wanted to peacefully finish her contract with the Hirahara Corp, she decided on saying a quick hello and head tailing out of there.

She was running an errand for Mrs. Park and had stopped by the cafe to purchase the highly recommended White Chocolate, Raspberry cheesecake for Maya & Min Hyuk to try. Maybe, she can get Maya to bake one next time.

Kousuke looked up and was surprised to see Shin Ae there. He watched her struggle internally about something. Was she going to bail on him? Was she going to be evasive again? He had an epiphany then - He WANTED her to say hello. He WANTED her to talk to him. He did NOT want her to be evasive. He was glad that the German boy wasn’t around.

His eyes widened as realization started dawning! Was this what Nol was talking about? That aimless _**kid**_? Other than work, this clearly mattered to him. As he stared through Shin Ae while his thoughts raced, a part of his brain processed that she was still deliberating over approaching his table. “Miss Yoo. It is a pleasure running into you here.” He looked questioningly at the neatly boxed cheesecakes she was holding.

“Yikes.. I mean, Hi Kousuke. I was just picking up a treat for my friends. How come you’re here?” She eyed his cheesecake, it was oddly untouched. Something must be bothering him. _Was Meg around?_

“… I was just returning from brunch with No - Yeong Gi- and decided to stop by for some dessert”

“Oh, Okay. I’ve to head ba-“

“Why don’t you join me for the dessert, Miss Yoo?”

Shin Ae was nervous. She didn’t really want to hang out with her boss on the weekend. But she got the vague hunch that he might break if she turned him down. Moreover, he seemed earnest in requesting her company. Which was rare for him when Yeong Gi wasn’t around.

“Well, I nee- Okay.” She put her boxes down and sat down opposite to Kousuke.

Kousuke stood up quickly with a “I’ll be right back”. He was back within a couple of minutes with another Cheesecake and a orange juice box. He placed them in front of Shin Ae.

“You didn’t have to. I’d already purchased what I’d wanted”

“Those were for your friends, right? Plus, there is always room for more dessert.”

“Can’t argue there. Thanks, Kousuke.” She dug into her cheesecake wondering if she should make small talk. He usually didn’t like that. Damn, this was so awkward!

Kousuke was uncharacteristically uncomfortable with the silence. He wondered why this was. Apart from his discomfort, he wanted her to be relaxed in his presence too. “How has your weekend been, Miss Yoo?” He asked trying to diminish their hesitations.

“It has been good so far. My best friend is back. We have been hanging out and catching up. And, my dad just got home. So, things have been busy.” She paused for a bit before asking, “What about you?”

“I visited the movies with Hansuke again. You remember him, my cousin”

“Yes. Dr. Shishido. What did you watch? Pffft. Not another scary movie?” Shin Ae asked chuckling, as she remembered their previous visit to the cinemas, visibly relaxing a little.

“No. That experience was one too many and I don’t plan on repeating it.” He acquiesced for more reasons than she was aware. That was when he'd had one of his first realizations of how this young lady affected him. “We watched Tower Of God.”

Kousuke’s fork made a muted ‘clink’ sound. He quickly looked down to see that he’d eaten his cheesecake slice without realizing it! May be his appetite was back.

“OMG, I’ve heard great reviews about it! It is on my to-watch list!” Shin Ae said unaware of Kousuke’s thoughts. She shoved the last of her cheese cake into her mouth and slurped on the orange juice. Looking at the time, she realized that she needed to get home soon. Min Hyuk and her were planning to watch the re-runs of Wrison Wreak. Oh that hot Wchofield dude! 

“Are you in a hurry, Miss Yoo?”

“Kinda. I’d plans with my best friend”

“Why don’t I drop you wherever you need to go?”

“No, my place is not too far from here. Plus, I’d like the walk”

Kousuke looked disappointed. “It is no trouble for me, Miss Yoo.”

“Thanks, though! And, thanks for the cheesecake and juice” she said waving her had at the table of now empty plates, completely missing his disappointment.

“…”

Shin Ae smiled at Kousuke. That went better than she expected. It wasn’t too bad to hang out with Kousuke with desserts around. “I’ll see you in office tomorrow, Kousuke”, she waved to him and dashed off.

——

Kousuke watched her hurry out of the mall. Then, he followed her out of the cafe, headed to his car and drove straight home. He walked into his quiet apartment and dropped gracefully on the couch thinking about his day. The late afternoon sun washed the apartment with light.

He wanted that job. He had worked tirelessly for it. Yet, now that it was within reach, he wanted more. More than just a job or a position. He would have plenty of time & opportunities to pursue the position and more, but he wasn’t too sure if he would have the same when it came to pursing people, one young lady in particular. His mind wandered, he thought about what he may miss if he moved to Japan. What if he missed important events like birthdays, graduations, first day of college - wait, why was he even thinking of these!

Why did these matter? He knew. He knew when Nol had asked about friends and what he was leaving behind. He knew when he panicked about Shin Ae turning tail & running away from him. He knew when he was relived that the German boy wasn’t around. He knew when he’d put away the cheesecake without realizing it when moments prior he hadn’t been enthusiastic about it. He knew. If he didn’t accept and act on what he unequivocally knew now, he’d have regrets he could not deal with.

Sigh! May be Nol wasn’t a little kid anymore. May be he should patch things up with Yu Jing. He was also going to have to develop an insane amount of patience to wait it out until Shin Ae was older. In the meantime, he’ll start putting in the work to improve their rapport.

The interview was in 5 days. His decision starting to be made, he had a lot to sort out and emails to dash off. But, it was the weekend. He gabbed his phone & dialed. When he heard the phone click on the other end - “Shall we go out to a club next Friday for a couple of drinks and maybe a dance, Cuz? Maybe this time you can post it on WikWok.”


End file.
